Glitches/Bugs
Although a very good game, like all complex Roblox games it has a bug or two (no offense Roblox). Here are some noticeable glitches that can happen in the game. Add stuff and some images too! - FireGuy Abid * When the round ends while you're inside a locker or under a bed you will not be able to press W to move forward anymore * Some players which have slow connections may spawn inside the game just as they join the server. This causes the player to be a survivor with all map view. * Sometimes the slasher or player can't click or press buttons, rendering themselves useless for the round. * Sometimes the slasher may get stuck in a wall, this happens when the slasher goes into first person facing a wall then zooming out. * Players with laggy computers may not even get into the round properly. Some spawn but cant see until the black screen fades away and some may not even spawn in the map at all but still counts as a survivor. Making it a survivor victory. (A very annoying bug) * Also, just like the previous, there is a chance if you're having extreme lag, you will spawn outside of the map and fall to your death. * There is a glitch with Ghoul (and some other slashers), that involves Tracer Goggles and Ghoul. Turning on the Tracer Goggles while Ghoul is on the map means you can see him anywhere. (Not through objects.) * Sometimes a slasher may not be able to move at all when spawned into the round. This happens due to a player's laggy client * If the slasher restarts your character, "spectator" mode will appear as a function on your screen, and you can actually use it to watch the slasher during the match. It's very useful if you don't have a night vision goggle or tracking. * A slasher may go flying off the map when spawned, this is most likely due to the slasher being spawned in the ground a bit. * On the revenant map a survivor may glitch his way to the to top of the rock walls near the frozen lake. Not yet known how it happens. * The Night Vision goggles will appear through a locker's door, making a survivor equipped with the Night Vision Goggles unable to hide inside the lockers. (Very annoying, as the night vision goggles is one of the most common item that the survivors can get with the random equipment). * Sometimes, in the spawn or in-game (for the slasher), the player will go through the ground. It can also happen with the slasher (the most common map/slasher combination for this glitch is : Arachne-Tantive, as the spawn is not big enough for Arachne).(Probably fixed) * When the players spawn in the lobby,one might get stuck in mid-air then fall through the ground. If the bug is not solved before the next round, the player won't be able to play. It can be fixed by walking in a random direction and mashing the Space Bar. It is still very unlikely a player will escape this bug.It's unknown why this happen. *There Is One Major Glitch/Bug Which Hasn't Been Fixed Yet, The Game Will Say That It Needs More Players Although It Has Max Players. *If you select to buy an equipment, there is a bit of time you have to wait for it to load. During this time you can click all the other equipment and then click random equpiment to get every equipment. It can happen on Laggy computer. *It is sometime possible to jump through a window in the Asylum map. If the slasher can't do the same, it's an auto-survivor victory. *In the graveyard. You are able to move through a couple bars in the gate and go outside of the map. *Sometime, the slasher or survivor can be spawkilled for some reasons. *On very rare occasions The Thing may not transform at all, making it useless for slashers, this may be due to a bug in the script *After a round starts a player's screen will fade to black before the round starts, on uncommon occasions the screen that way will remain that way for a while, this can be fixed sometimes by clicking multiple times *Sometimes, the camera won't follow the slasher after the timer ended. *Freddy Krueger's ability is broken : The survivors and the slasher will stay in the dream realm after the timer ended. *Ghost goggles can't be turned off. *When entering a locker, im not sure if this is me or for everybody, there is a period of time where you can move around freely, then once the animation ends you will be locked in that place forever until leaving.